chronostarsfandomcom-20200214-history
Mazkh Giji
:: "...Gods decay and fall away, forgotten. Kings are immortalized in history forever... But people like you and me aren't kings or gods. We're just the dirt beneath the zhijis' and lirastots' feet. Right?" A timid young man of mixed blood, Mazkh Giji tends to find himself in situations beyond his control. Passive and soft-spoken, he will do what others tell him, even if he personally disagrees. It takes quite a lot for him to exercise any power he may have over a situation, but he has a strong memory and is well-read for his age. Background Mazkh's exact heritage is unclear; even he is uncertain how much of his lineage is lirastot and how much is zhiji. He was cast out from his hometown due to contracting scale rot and was turned away from receiving medical care. As an easy target wandering alone, he ended up involved in one of the extremist Piper cults after being abducted as a sacrifice. However, the head cultist at the time, Enzhi, was a geralkki lut like him, unbeknownest to her subordinates. Faking Mazkh's death, she inducted him into the secret aspects of the cult -- that it was controlled by geralkki luts feeding the zhiji-lirastot conflict behind the scenes. Although he found the cult barbaric, he had nowhere else to go, and he felt he owed Enzhi a debt for saving him. First Dream of Arplakoon Lyzots: The Piper's Call In Arplakoon's first dream, Mazkh eventually became the next Piper -- the figurehead of the cult that claimed to be the god incarnate. Because he had godsblood and thus could control Zwehan Kut, his passive nature was overlooked in favor of quickly replacing the soon-to-be-deceased Piper, Rezzali Ozwekkodi. He had several head cultists to guide him -- Enzhi among them -- and remained leader of the cult despite his original misgivings. In time, his will and that of Zwehan Kut's became one; anything that would enact vengeance on their oppressors was a valid tactic. Fourth Galactic War When the Fourth Galactic War broke out, Mazkh eventually came forth as the master of Zwehan Kut. He promised to fight on the behalf of the Gerualdi Union in return for laws that would protect geralkki luts and grant them full citizenship. However, he was killed by the Nazdrovie Pact champion that held Lagrímala, ending his dreams of changing the galaxy's opinion of his people. Second Dream of Arplakoon Lyzots: The Piper's Call During Arplakoon's second dream, Mazkh soon found his beliefs challenged by Ezwell. Rattled and also separated from Zwehan Kut for extended periods of time, Mazkh eventually offered Ezwell a position as the next Piper, as Mazkh's scale rot was terminal and would eventually kill him. Ezwell had a vision for the cult that was not barbaric and bloodthirsty, and he could also wield Zwehan Kut. Although Ezwell refused the spot, Ezwell also protected the temple when Rotus and Set Sietsan attacked. As a reward, Mazkh gave Ezwell Zwehan Kut; because the spirit inside Zwehan Kut was a doctor, he could help Ezwell create a cure for Ezwell's aunt's non-terminal scale rot. As Ezwell left, Mazkh promised to disband the cult and end the bloodshed for good. Category:Characters Category:Ealdremen Non-Player Characters